Needing Sasuke
by Kaline Reine
Summary: It worked for a while. The stolen kisses and the random excuses... But like everything, all good things must come to an end. Itachi was forced to do the unthinkable, in order to save his relationship with the one who mattered most. Fluffy SasuIta Yaoi fic. Uchihacest. AU


**Needing Sasuke  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters/settings. They belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto._

_WARNINGS: This story contains gay adult material, M/M, Yaoi, boys' love, shounen-ai, Uchihacest, incest, male-on-male sex, etc. Also contains fluff, cuteness, and kawaii brotherly love. This is an AU, or Alternate Universe fanfic and it is just that... Fan Fiction. It's written by a fan and is not real. So deal. If you don't like these kind of stories, or any of that bothers you, leave now and do not read it. Thank you._

_Other: This story is for x-spread-wings-x on DeviantArt, as part of a trade/commission thingy. :D_

* * *

It was an amazing feeling, having Sasuke hold him like that in the middle of their living room, where they had grown up together. The two were lying on the large plush couch. It was an inviting red color that reminded him of the blood bonds they shared. Most things in the Uchiha household were done in red, black, or gray. It was a pretty nice place, due to their father's very successful company.

The younger one swept his brother's long black bangs out of his face, revealing his well-known scars on each cheek. Deep black eyes looked into one another. It was like gazing into a mirror. So strange, and yet... So perfect. And Itachi loved watching Sasuke too. He was flawless. From his pale porcelain skin, to his lithe but muscular figure... He was everyone's walking wet dream, brought to life. Especially his.

They belonged together. They'd both known that for a long time.

Itachi felt so safe and loved. Just having his brother's strong arms holding him was more than enough. They could finally do this with no one around, without having to worry about their parents or someone walking in on them. It was nice being able to be together at last.

But things hadn't always been this way...

_'How did we end up like this?' _Itachi wonders._ 'It doesn't seem like it was that long ago when we first told each other about our feelings...'_

He still remembered when it was awful. Back before he knew his brother felt the same way. Before they had become more than just brothers, more than friends even... Before the tragedy had befallen their family.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke had the quite the unique relationship. When they were younger, they had misunderstood one another's feelings. Itachi had always been a loving older brother. Sasuke had always been conflicted, feeling torn between the way he felt and what he knew was right.

Over time, the two had realized their feelings for each other. They knew they were already way past the normal boundaries that most brothers were supposed to share. They shared something far more taboo. Their emotions ran impossibly deep.

Itachi loved his little brother dearly. He'd shown many times that he would do anything to keep them together. And yet, over time, Sasuke became the more protective one. He was fiercely protective of Itachi. He'd been brave, confessing his love to his older brother. Of course it wasn't rejected. The two had always been very close. They could read each other like a book if they wanted.

They knew their parents and friends would never accept their love. They'd be lucky if anyone ever acknowledged their relationship. The world could never understand. They both knew they had to keep it a secret. Everything that happened between them was behind closed doors.

The two had made out and even done some light touching. But they hadn't gone all the way yet. They were waiting for the right time. Both seemed a little hesitant about it. For the time being, the two were satisfied with kissing and being close. Sasuke was an amazing kisser. He was surprisingly dominant, and took charge whenever Itachi allowed it. It felt nice to give up control sometimes. Especially to someone so sweet and caring as his precious little brother. Itachi was the type of person who didn't let anyone see him when he was vulnerable, but Sasuke was the only one he trusted.

Sasuke knew of some pretty bad things Itachi did to people... Even though they were bad, most of them were justified. He could understand the feeling of wanting revenge on someone. He did what he did for a reason and he handled things the best way he possibly could. Itachi was actually a very innocent person. Sasuke was one of the few people to actually see that.

Most of their problems stemmed from their father, Fugaku. Itachi was made into a puppet by that man. He was always wanting him to do this or that. He wasn't even given a choice in his career. All of that was decided for him long ago.

Sasuke had been lucky enough to manage to avoid working for their father's corporation. Itachi hadn't been so lucky, since he was the oldest, he was sucked right into it. During the course of becoming Fugaku's right hand man, he'd learned of a horrible secret. He didn't tell anyone about it. Not even his beloved younger brother... As much as he wanted to, it was his burden and he was determined to carry it alone.

Itachi had discovered that both of his parents were laundering money from their own business. It was a criminal offense. He didn't want to see them get locked up for it, so he decided to keep it quiet.

He was sitting out by the pool, contemplating all of the problems that had arisen in his life lately... He was slowly being charmed by his younger brother. Sasuke was adorable... And it was no secret that their feelings for one another ran deep. Hiding their relationship from everyone was proving to be more difficult than he'd ever imagined. On top of that, having to help cover up his family's lies about where their money came from... He'd pretty much had all he could take. He'd been trying to swim it off in the family pool, but no such luck. Being alone only made him dwell on it that much more.

"Hey big bro..." A voice called out to him from across the pool. Sasuke had just come outside. "What's up?"

"Nothing..." Itachi murmured, dully.

He watched his little brother cross the pool to be near him. It was a welcome sight. He looked so cool in his navy blue swim trunks. They got soaked as he walked down the steps right into the pool, not even flinching when the cold water reached past his slender waist. Now the shorts were clinging to him, so tempting... Itachi knew he needed to get a grip.

"You look so sad. What's the matter?" Sasuke leaned against the side of the pool, resting his chin in his hand, as he regarded his older brother with close scrutiny. Maybe he needed someone to cheer him up. If so, Sasuke was the perfect person to do so.

Itachi tried to feign a smile, already knowing he could see right through it. "I'm fine. Just feeling pretty stressed from work. I have a lot of paperwork to do this month."

"Yeah well... Dad always thinks he knows what's best for our future, even if he doesn't. I don't even get why you work for that stupid company."

"Shhh... Someone might hear you."

"Let them." Sasuke smirked. It was delightful. It made Itachi want to eat his face. Figuratively. "Oh Nii-san... You're always bringing your work home with you. Try not to stress over it. There are far more pressing matters at hand."

"Like?" He raised an eyebrow, shocked by this sudden change in tone.

The younger Uchiha dove under the water, soaking himself from head to toe. Then he hoisted himself up out of the pool. He always loved showing off, and just had to be the center of attention. He was drenched, and he leaned over Itachi with hunger in his eyes. Hunger for what, he was not sure...

"Like this."

Sasuke pressed his lips insistently against his brother's. Itachi wanted to pull back due to the obvious fear that their parents might catch them. But he never did. He couldn't bring himself to pull away from the only person he'd ever really loved.

His little brother was lying on top of him now, gazing at him seductively. He'd climbed right into Itachi's lap. Every time their lips met it was paradise... Sasuke's tongue slid against his lips, seeking entrance into the moist cavern. He moaned into the kiss, meeting every stroke. He ran his hands through Sasuke's spikey wet hair, lovingly. If Itachi were a cat, he would be purring right now.

"Mmmm..." The older Uchiha moaned quietly, daring to lightly buck his hips against Sasuke's.

Just then, they heard a shocked voice yell. "Oh my god! What the hell are you two doing?!"

It was their father, Fugaku. Crap. They hadn't even heard the sliding glass door that led to the pool area open. He didn't know about their relationship. And what a way to find out... Itachi had no doubt that he would be absolutely livid. He'd probably disown both of them.

"Don't be scared..." Sasuke whispered into his ear. "Just play along."

He was still straddling Itachi's hips, as he leaned forward to press their lips together again. Itachi struggled, not knowing why he would actually kiss him right in front of their father. His younger brother immediately began doing chest compressions. And then he caught on... Sasuke wasn't stupid. He was going through the motions of CPR.

"Dad, thank goodness you're here! Itachi-nii-san almost drowned in the pool!"

"Oh my..." Fugaku didn't seem very phased by it. "Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah I'm fine now, thanks to Sasuke." Itachi tried to control himself. He did his best to make it seem like he'd started breathing again. It was a good thing he was still drenched from swimming. He couldn't fake it enough to cough up water, but he could try coughing to see if he'd buy it. He hoped their father would go back inside soon.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I'm okay."

"You should be more careful. And don't forget we have work in the morning... You are a very important person to the company and we can't have our best CEO drowning."

That was what concerned him? Sasuke felt like slapping the man sometimes. He narrowed his eyes angrily. It had become a habit by this point, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I know. See you in the morning." Itachi weakly coughed again.

Fugaku went back inside, and the two brothers breathed a sigh of relief. He bought it.

"Whew..." Sasuke said. "That was a close one."

* * *

And that worked for a while... All of the stolen kisses and random excuses.

The brothers had been steadily working toward getting a place together, so they could live by themselves and finally have some peace. It was a long road though. It would take years for them to get out of their parents' house. It shouldn't look too suspicious. Two brothers living together for the convenience of having a roommate was not uncommon at all.

It was early one morning when it all fell apart...

It worked for a while. The stolen kisses and the random excuses... But like everything, all good things must come to an end.

Fugaku and Mikoto were still asleep. Itachi was in the kitchen, looking for something to make for breakfast. Sasuke had spent the night in his room again. He didn't want to wake him, but when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he was fairly certain he knew who it was.

"Aniki... Big brother..." Sasuke wrapped a playful arm around his waist.

It made Itachi blush. It was so cute. His younger brother couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Their lips made contact, and instantly Itachi felt little butterflies go through his stomach. He was lightheaded whenever Sasuke was around. He made him feel so wanted. It was nice to have someone he could be so close to. It pained him to have to push him away.

"No." Itachi said, putting a finger to his lips. "You said we'd be more careful. We can't. Not here. Not while Mom and Dad are home."

Sasuke had an obvious hard on. He pressed against his older brother's hips. "But... I thought maybe you were ready for more intense things?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then let me love you. Let me take you, and make you mine forever... I'm finally ready. And I'm pretty sure you are too. I'll meet you in your room tonight. We do it all the time. They won't know."

Sasuke was horny. That was a fact. And the way he was talking had Itachi's emotions going in circles. His insides were tied up in knots, just thinking about it. There was no doubt that they were ready. Their relationship was strong enough to make it through anything. They'd already proven that, many times over.

"That is true, it's just... We can't. If Mom and Dad find out, there will be severe consequences." He tried to stop him.

But the younger one would not relent. "I want to show you my undying love, as we become one. I want to be inside you, so I can be close to you... I want to prove to you that I love you. More than life. More than anything."

"I love you too. It's just too much of a risk right now."

"Are you suuuuure, Nii-san?"

Sasuke lightly ran his fingertips down Itachi's spine. He knew how that got to him. He untied Itachi's hair from it's ponytail, letting it cascade over his shoulders. Then he used it for leverage to bring him in closer.

He kissed him again, Sasuke's insistent tongue worming it's way between his lips. Itachi couldn't resist the one he loved so dearly. He pulled back, getting lost in his brother's eyes for a moment. Then the two made out, hot and heavy. Tongues twirled together, and small moans could be heard throughout the room. Sasuke's member ground against his own. He was mercilessly pressed against the countertop. There was no escape.

They tried to be as quiet as possible, but the heat of the moment was getting to both of them. Something warm and hard pressed against Sasuke's member, in answer to his own hardness.

"Sasuke..." Itachi breathed. "Yes... I want you."

"I need you..."

"I love you."

"I love you as well." Sasuke shuddered, holding onto his beloved big brother for dear life, as they continued making out. His hands wandered downward, to caress Itachi's smooth, perfect ass. "I want us to be together... Like this... Forever."

A loud girlish scream pierced the quiet morning.

"What is _wrong_ with you two?!" Their mother's voice shrieked. Her eyes darted frantically from one of them to the other. "It's... You're... Oh dear lord! _An abomination! Stop it!_ Not in my kitchen!"

Upon hearing his wife scream, Fugaku rushed into the room, to see his two son's doing unspeakable things to each other. "I... What in the-"

"Dad!" Sasuke quickly untangled himself from his brother, grabbing a nearby pan and placing it in front of him. He tried to hide his arousal. It was already too late. "I can explain! I was j-just making a sandwich and-"

"I heard the whole thing!" Mikoto exclaimed. "They're lovers!"

"That is disgusting! I will not have this in my house. Not in my family. _No_." He walked toward Itachi, with pure malice in his eyes. He gripped his eldest son by the hair, his fist knotting itself in his silken locks, and pulled him forward. "How _dare you_! Seducing your little brother like this! What a dispicable thing to do!"

"No! Stop it!" Sasuke pulled him off before he could do any real damage. He forced their father to look him in the eyes as he spoke. "You don't understand."

Mikoto interrupted him. "Your father and I don't know how these things work... But either way, it is an abomination, and a dishonor to our family. It will not be tolerated. The two of you will stay away from each other from now on."

"You pretend to be so concerned with honor, but you're both involved in some pretty shady things too!" Itachi spat, moving out of his father's range.

Sasuke tried to explain. "I'm the one who- Well- er... I'm the Seme. Itachi is the Uke, or bottom... Whatever you want to call it. It's my fault. I'm the one who-"

"It's no more his fault than it is mine. This may not be normal, but our love is real. Yes... I love my brother. There's nothing anyone can do about it. Don't you think we've tried being normal?! It doesn't work that way! Sometimes things are the way they are, and you can't change them. No matter how much you might want to. "

He stormed out of the room after that. Shortly after, he slammed the front door to their house behind him. He knew if they ever found out, they would yell and scream and rant. Exactly like they did. They'd forbid him from having anything to do with Sasuke. And that was just what they tried to do. Itachi was having none of it!

He didn't know what happened after that. He was too angry to even see straight. The eldest of the Uchiha brothers was absolutely livid. He'd always expected to get caught. And though he'd hoped for the best, deep down he'd always expected exactly this. Pure resentment.

_'Not that I want to do anything about it...' _He thought to himself. _'I love him. With all my heart. I do...'_

It wasn't long before Sasuke caught up with him. He ran up to him, not stopping to catch his breath until he got there.

"Aniki, big brother... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Itachi went to him, embracing him in a long hug. "None of that was your fault. I'm sorry I left you there. I shouldn't have. I..."

"It's okay." Sasuke kissed his cheek. "We'll have to find somewhere else to stay. We can't go back for any of our stuff either. Dad said we're no longer welcome in his house the minute we leave, and we already left."

"Fine by me."

"But..." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "That was our whole life, Itachi... We can't just..."

Sasuke, who was normally so strong, was actually helpless to do anything about it this time. He hated himself for that... For not being stronger. Not just for himself, but for his brother too.

"Don't cry. I'm here." Itachi held him close. And he did it openly, right on the sidewalk in their neighborhood. He didn't care who saw. None of it mattered anymore. He was finally free. It felt nice, and kind of liberating. "We won't have to hide in the shadows anymore."

"I just... I..." He continued to sob into his big brother's shoulder.

And right then... Seeing his beloved crying in the middle of the street like that... Itachi made a choice.

"One call to the police, or stop by the police station, and it's all over for them..." Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Or better yet... I'll go to the office building right now and get the proof they'll need. I know all the codes to get in. I'll show them what the famous Uchiha family has really been up to."

Sasuke winced. "I wish you would just drop it. There's nothing we can do."

"No! They aren't going to get away with this."

With tears in his eyes, Itachi walked a few blocks down the street. He motioned for a cab, and when it pulled up, he and Sasuke got in. He gave the driver the address of the building where he and their parents worked. He knew their father probably wouldn't be able to change the codes until tomorrow, at the earliest.

It wasn't long until they'd arrived. The nightly cleaning crew had seen him go into the office late at night many times before. Sometimes things came up. It would be nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wait here, please?" Itachi asked his brother nicely. "I can't risk them thinking anything strange is going on, so you'll have to wait outside. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to print a few documents and bring them with me."

"Okay, no problem Aniki." Sasuke smiled at him to show his support. That was all he could do at this point. A knot formed in his stomach. He hoped nothing went wrong.

Itachi rushed inside, saying hello to the old janitor that greeted him on the first floor. He used his I.D. card to get the elevator to take him to the top floor. No one was allowed up there, unless they were very high up in the company.

After disabling the alarm with the proper passcode, he was able to enter the main hall of the final floor. He would have to make this quick... Their father could also come here, just as easily as he could. Itachi had been their accountant for many years. It would be very easy for him to prove they were stealing illegally from Uchiha corp. He rushed to his office, and locked the door once he was inside. He quickly logged into the computer and printed out the documents he would need as proof.

Without hesitation, he grabbed the papers and closed everything down. At the last minute, Itachi made the hasty decision to bring his laptop with him. He also saved the documents onto a flash drive. There was no way Fugaku and Mikoto would be able to get out of it now. They were both guilty, and they knew it. Neither of them had even bothered to deny his accusations.

"...I made it." He held up the laptop case to show Sasuke, who was still waiting for him.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Now we go to the police station. Here," He held out a small memory stick. "I'm giving this to you. Don't lose it. I copied the documents onto it, and to be certain, I brought my laptop from the office too."

The cab was still waiting for them, as instructed. They headed straight to the police station. When they arrived, Itachi paid him again and asked him to wait a while.

"How can I help you sir?" A somewhat snotty receptionist smiled at them. Her smile was so painfully fake...

"I need to report a crime."

"At this hour? Really? Won't it wait until morning?"

That made Itachi nervous. He hasn't expected that. He didn't have anywhere to go, and not enough money in his wallet for a hotel room.

"Please, it's very urgent. It involves laundering money from a major corporation. And I have lots of proof."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes. "Have a seat, and someone will be right with you. They might want you to speak with the FBI about that. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's fine. I will cooperate with whoever I need to speak to."

Within minutes, people were coming out to ask him questions, which he answered truthfully... He handed over the evidence, without hesitation.

* * *

Mikoto wasn't surprised to hear someone at their door... She knew her boys would be back. They had to come to their senses some time. They had nowhere else to go, especially not at this hour. Her husband rolled over in his sleep, grumbling about something. She smiled softly, wrapped herself in her robe, and went to answer the door.

Fugaku was enraged when the police dragged him right out of his own bed. "What is the meaning of this?! Let me go right now!"

"You are under arrest." The officer informed him, in an authoritative tone. He then began to read him his rights. "You have the right to remain to remain silent..." He droned on, but the head of the Uchiha household was barely listening.

"Yeah, yeah... On what charges?"

"Theft, money laundering..." He read through a long list of other charges.

Mikoto was waiting for him in the back of the police car. The two were placed in the back, and taken right to jail. Fugaku was very upset. He was fuming on the inside. Normally, he would have asked more questions, but he knew exactly what had happened. This was his oldest son's doing. There was nothing that could be done about it now. They would be forced to serve at least some time for what they'd done.

Looking back, it really wasn't worth it...

* * *

It was as simple as that. By the time Itachi and Sasuke made it back to their house, their parents had both been arrested. They were the only two remaining members of the Uchiha family. Legally, the house belonged to them until their parents were out of prison. It would technically belong to Itachi, since he was the oldest.

According to the FBI agents he'd spoken with, they had enough evidence to put his parents away for at least ten years, if not more. As it turned out, Fugaku had already been in trouble for something like this before. He had put them both through so much.

The one regret he had was that his mother had been locked away too... She had been somewhat involved, but not to a great extent. Yet, she was locked up right along with her husband because both of their names were all over the paperwork. It was already suspected that he might have been planning to use her as a scapegoat and frame her for all of it. Now at least she wouldn't have to suffer alone.

Despite all of that, Itachi was feeling pretty bad. The two brothers sat inside the Uchiha house... All alone. And they would continue to be alone for years to come. Itachi had been placed in charge of his father's company. He would have to run it the proper way, as he knew they would be keeping a close eye on him.

"Relax, Nii-san..." Sasuke urged him to lie down on the big plush sofa with him. "Everything will be fine now. It's over."

"I'm not so sure." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know what this feeling is." Itachi ran a hand through his long messy bangs. "Probably guilt? I feel like a horrible person for dishonoring our family the way I did."

Sasuke hugged him tightly to his chest. He never wanted Itachi to feel a single bad feeling, ever again. If it were up to him, he'd keep him close like this forever. They'd just been through something really traumatic. And they got through it together. That was the point. He just wished he could make him see that.

"They dishonored themselves."

"It's ironic... I always thought you would be the one to overthrow them someday. You're more rebellious and strong than I am."

"I wouldn't say that." Sasuke smirked. His brother was so adorable sometimes. "I think you're much stronger than me. You had the guts to do something I never could."

"...Only because I had the means to. I wasn't given much of a choice, you know."

He noticed Itachi was fidgeting a lot. He was still pretty shaken by the whole thing. They'd both been unsure of whether it would actually work or not. But his plan had gone perfectly smooth, with no problems.

"Try not to stress about it. Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"It's just..." Itachi paused to think about it for a moment. "It almost doesn't seem real, you know?"

"Don't feel bad. You have nothing to feel bad about. You did the right thing by turning them in, since they did something illegal. It was their fault and not yours." He snuggled closer, burying his head in his brother's chest. "You also did the right thing by following your heart, and being with the one your heart told you to be with. No one could blame you for that."

Sasuke pulled him in close. He wanted to hold him until all of his pain disappeared. He felt his big brother slowly relaxing into his arms. The pair held hands, with their fingers interlaced, Itachi's black painted nails laced with Sasuke's slender pale fingertips.

"You're right, Otouto..." Itachi sighed, enjoying the closeness.

"Mhm." He nodded. "We should be able to stay here until we can save up enough for a place of our own."

_'Is he asking to move in together?'_ This seemed out of nowhere. Although he should have expected it. _'That sounds so... amazing.' _

"Sounds like a plan. I'd like that very much."

Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to pull him in and kiss him. Their lips met, and the two slowly moved against each other. The kiss was far deeper and more passionate than ever before. Itachi knew for certain that Sasuke was the only one for him... Though the other was younger, he really looked up to him.

_'I'll never share another connection like this in my lifetime... I know that now.'_

He slowly began raking his fingertips through Sasuke's soft black spikes. He tried to bite his neck, but was stopped before he could. The other Uchiha was quicker and grabbed his ponytail, tilting his head back and biting his neck first. He couldn't help smiling to himself. He felt so safe and warm and loved. He couldn't believe Sasuke was holding him so close.

His litle brother has always been the more dominant of the pair, taking charge whenever things needed him to. He'd always told Itachi that he was fine with waiting as long as he needed him to wait, before they got very intimate with one another... Before they crossed that final line that separated them from the ultimate taboo.

Incest. What an ugly word.

Itachi tried not to think about it too much... He was doing what his body told him. And right now, that was being as close to Sasuke as he possibly could. He felt like he was ready to fully give himself to his beloved.

"Are you okay, Aniki?"

"Yes." The older brother closed his eyes. "I'm ready. I'm done waiting."

There. It was out. He allowed himself to relax a little more. Sasuke seemed to have been waiting for that. His hands gently slid across Itachi's smooth skin, almost as if worshiping his very existence. He got rather carried away, and continued nipping at the silky flesh. He trailed his way down to Itachi's hips. He noticed the goosebumps that had risen, with pride. He felt incredibly lucky to have such a gorgeous guy spread out in front of him like that. And more than just that... He loved Itachi. He would do anything just to see him smile.

Sasuke could tell he needed someone to be there for him right now, more than ever. They'd both just been through something traumatic. It was Itachi, though, who had to make such a difficult choice and then go through with his decision. Most of it rested on his shoulders. The young Uchiha just wanted to hold him close until all of his troubles melted away.

Making out on the sofa seemed to be a nice distraction for both of them, at the moment... Sasuke's love bites had gotten Itachi all hot and bothered, as was evident from the rather large bulge in his pants. He felt Sasuke's fingers dipping into the waistband, just teasing him a little, before ever so slowly sliding them down his legs and pulling them off. Both of their clothes were soon discarded on the floor in a small pile.

It was their house now. They could do whatever they wanted. Before, they never would have dreamt of doing something like this in the living room. They'd kind of assumed their first time together would be in Itachi's bedroom, behind closed doors... Probably when their parents weren't home. Not having to worry about it was kind of liberating.

"I love you so much..." Sasuke breathed, taking his big brother's cock into his mouth.

As much as he wanted to let him know the feeling was mutual, Itachi was unable to talk now. He writhed in bliss, letting his eyes fall closed as he felt the wonderful grip of Sasuke's lips around the head of his prick. He was deep-throating him now. It felt amazing.

"Mmmmmm..."

"Don't worry," He paused, letting it free from his mouth with an audible pop. "I know you love me, Aniki."

The look in his eyes right then... It was so lustful, but so sincere. Itachi could get lost in those beautiful onyx orbs. He nodded, unable to get a grip. He knew what Sasuke wanted. And he would get it. Oh, would he ever...

Sasuke was a gentle lover. He would never do anything to make Itachi feel uncomfortable. At least, not if he could help it. He never pushed their relationship too far or went too fast. If anything, Itachi was the one who was fed up with waiting. He loved that about his brother. They had something far deeper than any other siblings, even than average lovers. It was beautiful, and he would be damned if he'd ever let anyone take that away. Even their parents.

"Please..." He whined, desperate for more. "Take me, Otouto..."

No sooner had the words tumbled from his mouith, than Sasuke was attacking him with sweet little kisses everywhere.

"I will. Eventually... We have all the time in the world now."

Itachi had never felt so safe and so loved in all his life. He never thought his wish to be with his beloved little brother would actually come true. It felt amazing just being this close to him. He felt Sasuke pulling his hair from it's signature ponytail and he shuddered.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Sasuke stood and offered him a hand, helping him to his feet.

Itachi nodded and followed him. He would follow him anywhere. When they made it to his bedroom, he caught himself examining Sasuke's rippled chest. So perfect, so sculpted... He is a little more thin and lanky than his younger brother, but they seemed to fit so perfectly together. He began running his hands over the smooth flesh, unable to resist the temptation. He slowly sank down into the floor, on his knees.

"And what are you doing?" Inky black eyes stared down at him. "Hm?"

"I want to return the favor?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Sasuke allowed him to anyway. He ran his hands through Itachi's hair, and then pressed down gently on his shoulders, urging him to continue.

His mouth made it's way further south, until he felt the base of Sasuke's cock brush his chin. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked him until he was so hard it hurt. They've done this much before, but never gone further. He stopped after a few minutes.

Itachi was too eager to feel that sense of closeness with someone now. And not just any someone... It had to be Sasuke. His loving, sweet, kindhearted, protective little brother.

Sasuke started stroking him, running his hands over his smooth hard cock. It made his eyes roll back in his head. "Mmm... Sasuke... I need you, want you... _Now_." He whispered.

"Soon enough."

But that's where he was wrong. It could never be soon enough. He felt lips pressing against his. Smooth alabaster skin all over his own. Fingers running through his silky hair. Itachi wanted them to become one. And soon. He was getting impatient. Part of him was still a little hesitant. Maybe he was afraid. Or maybe he just wanted to get it over with so it wouldn't be such a big deal anymore.

"You seem really nervous and tense," Sasuke remarked, bending down to take something out of the dresser that was against the wall by the bed but he managed. "I'll give you a massage. Lie down on your stomach."

Itachi did as he'd asked, doing his best to get into a comofrtable position. It was difficult with the erection straining from his hips. "You really don't have to... But okay."

The younger Uchiha held up two bottles of oil. "You get a choice. Malibu Sunrise or Sweet Almond?"

"Malibu Sunrise sounds exotic." Itachi blushed, as he felt the bed dip and his little brother climb over him.

"Okay. Now just relax."

Sasuke's talented hands instantly went to work, spreading the oil around Itachi's upper and lower back. He massaged the tension away, trying not to worked up by his older brother's sighs and moans. He really just wanted to do something nice for him. This would never work in the first place, if he weren't relaxed.

"Oh, that feels wonderful... Thank you."

"No problem at all." He could hear the smile in Sasuke's voice.

They'd given each other massages many times before. It was nothing out of the ordinary. But usually they still wore their boxers, they weren't butt naked... Itachi's scarred cheeks lit up bright red at the realization. He felt really good right now though. The tension was just slowly melting away. He felt a lot calmer and more collected. He was so lucky to have such a kind and generous lover.

Sasuke worked his hands lower and lower on his brother's back... Itachi felt him going down to the edge of his ass cheeks. He was a little nervous, but he knew it would wear off.

He felt a hand rubbing his ass, openly now, his brother's fingers seeking entrance to his most intimate place. He allowed him to touch him, slipping one finger into his ass. It felt better than he'd expected it to. It didn't really hurt that much. The massage oil seemed to be helping quite a bit.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt a little." Sasuke said, as his slender digits stretched him carefully.

"Nngh!" Itachi let out a small whine. He grit his teeth against the strange new feeling. "It's okay... It's starting to feel good. Don't stop."

"You're so cute when you're like this. I love it." He bent down low, pressing his firm abs and sculpted chest against his brother's slender body. "And I love you."

"I love you too..."

He'd always thought admitting that to someone would be difficult. To the contrary, it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

When he glanced back, he noticed that Sasuke's cock was standing at full attention. Just like his own. Itachi's got even harder when he felt something... Incredible pleasure tingled up and down his spine and he knew it must be because Sasuke was touching his sweet spot. He couldn't stop the low, animalistic moan that spilled out. He arched his back and got onto his knees.

"Okay. Turn over and lie on your back now, beautiful." Once he felt Itachi was prepared, Sasuke removed his fingers and stopped what he was doing. This was followed by an immediate whine.

He blushed at the fact that he'd just been called beautiful. It was strange. He kind of liked it.

"I feel so... so empty. Don't you want to take me like this?"

"I want to look into your eyes while we make love."

Sasuke gently flipped him over. The bed springs squeaked with the movement. He stroked Itachi and parted his legs with his own, moving between them. He lined his hard cock up with his brother's entrance, coating it with oil first.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes, staring intently at the mirrored face looking back at them. They were so similar, and yet so different. Yen and yang. And this was it... The final moment they'd both been waiting for. Two brothers, two souls, joined together in such perfect carnal bliss...

Sasuke plunged into him, the head of his prick popping into place. He resolved to take him slowly, sliding in inch by inch. He was very loving and caring, giving Itachi plenty of time to adjust.

"Can I move?" His voice contorted with the strain of holding himself back from fucking him fast and hard. He didn't want it to be like that, though.

"Yes..." Itachi breathed, brining their lips together once more. They kissed, their tongued tangling together and then sliding apart. "Please... More."

He gently began to move his hips back and forth. Sasuke's member was stretching him and working it's way deeper. It was a gradual process, but eventually he was in to the hilt. He felt his prick twitch a little. Itachi groaned, never before understanding how good this could feel. He'd expected a lot more pain. He hissed between his teeth, as Sasuke pulled almost all of the way out of him, before delving back inside. His eyes were closed but he knew his little brother was still watching him. That caused his blush to deepen even more.

They weren't fucking. They were making love. It was slow and gentle and everything he hoped their first time together would be. They'd been in love for a very long time, but this was the first time they'd allowed themselves to express it in a purely physical way.

He loved the way Sasuke was holding him so close. It made him feel so wanted. He felt his huge cock brushing across his prostate. His own was leaking precum over both of their stomachs. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, less calculated.

"You are mine," Sasuke whispered to him, getting close enough for him to feel his breath in his ear. "Always have been, always will be... My sexy, beautiful Aniki..."

"You're adorable. And I'm all yours." Itachi raised up enough to meet his lips again.

The slightly older Uchiha moaned and writhed beneath his beloved little brother. His cock was so hard, but he was trying to prolong such an amazing feeling. He wanted to cum right then. It felt so good. He wanted to savor it as long as he could. He had a feeling Sasuke was doing the same. He moved his hips back and forth slowly and gently. He was an amazing lover...

"I'm holding back too. I want to savor this. Our first time together..."

"Mm." He nodded. "I'll never forget how amazing this feels."

Sasuke blushed a little. "Neither will I."

Itachi knew he could admit to anything freely and without worry. He knew Sasuke would always accept him, no matter what. He was picking up the pace now. Things were getting hot and heavy.

Itachi moaned, it even went high pitchy and almost girly. Sasuke giggled.

"Oh wow. That's so cute." He held him closer, bucking his hips and bringing them both to their peak.

"Aaagh!" Itachi groaned, writhing beneath him. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out..." He panted. He was determined not to finish until his lover did.

"Shhh... It'll be okay. Just let it happen. It's okay to let go because we will be doing this again."

The thought of doing this again, and many more times to come, was what sent him over the edge. The tightly coil that had knotted itself in his stomach finally sprang. He could hold back no more. It felt so amazing just being this close to Sasuke and knowing that he was taking his cock deep inside of him. They were one right now.

Both Uchihas moaned loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard them. They were alone in this empty house and would be for some time.

It all came undone, in a single glorious moment. Itachi screamed Sasuke's name in a fit of passion. His muscles spasmed, milking the fluid from his little brother's cock. They both came at the same time. Sasuke lost it, spilling his seed and calling for his beloved...

"Ohhh! Itachi, Itachi..." He kept calling his name repeatedly. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi..."

"I love you." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke proceeded to bury his face in his hair, as he collapsed next to him on the bed. "I love you too. That was amazing."

He gently laced his hands with his brother's. It was funny... All of the things that had conspired to conspired to keep them apart actually led to them sharing this perfect moment. The two were completely sated.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, just frozen in time." Itachi rolled over to cuddle with his amazing lover. "Just like this."

"I'm not worried about the future," Sasuke put an arm around him. "It will take care of itself. I'm only concerned with the bliss of this moment and the beauty of the one who's lying next to me. Losing ourselves so easily in a single moment... That's what life is about."

"...You're right."

Itachi smiled at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while. The two were so content, at perfect ease around one another. It felt different being so connected to someone.

"Are you alright Aniki?" Sasuke seemed worried. "I mean, with everything. That we did, um... You know."

"I'm great, Otouto. When I'm with you, it feels like it will somehow all be okay."

They smiled, falling into the comfort of each other's embrace. Sasuke broke contact long enough to pull the covers over them. It was so nice. They just stayed that way for a while and cuddled.

Itachi fell asleep with a smile on his lips, for once. He knew everything would be okay.

* * *

And indeed, it did turn out alright. The two rarely left each other's side. Over the next few months, Itachi had to go to court several times to testify. And he refused to lie... Their parents were convicted and each given a ten year prison sentence. They could get out with as few as eight, if they got off for good behavior.

The fate of their father's company rested solely upon Itachi's shoulders. He was determined not to let it go under. A corporation could sink under if left alone for even a few weeks, let alone months or years. Itachi was deemed president, since Fugaku had named him his official second in command several years before his arrest. In a rash decision, and a bold business move, he hired his younger brother to work with him at the office and help him, as the new CEO.

As they went into work together for the first time, Itachi called Sasuke into his office.

"You wanted to see me, Aniki?"

"I always want to see you," Itachi smiled warmly at the man he loved. "I need those reports from you by the end of the week. Just wanted to remind you."

Sasuke smirked evilly, giggling to himself a little. "And the best part of all... Now we can have kinky office sex."

He crossed the room and sat on Itachi's desk, rather than in front of it. But he refrained from doing anything else. If anyone had seen them, they'd still think it was just a business-related discussion. They couldn't afford for anyone else to find out their secret. At least, not until they were ready to tell everyone.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, actually..." As president of a major corporation, Itachi had every right to his privacy when he wanted it. He pressed a button on his desk. "Cancel all of my appointments for this evening. And see to it that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha..." The secretary replied.

Sasuke got up to close and lock the door. He crossed the room, smirking at him and undressing him with his eyes. Itachi was very happy indeed. He needed him. Now.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author's Notes: I had so much fun writing this one. It was hard at first, but it kept going until it seemed to take on a life of it's own. I was asked to write a really fluffy SasuIta fic. I gave it my best shot, although I'm not that used to writing fluffy cute stuff. I really hope it turned out okay... I feel like my skills are a little rusty lately, but I tried. Thanks so much for reading!**

-k.R.


End file.
